Walkthrough
Here you will find an in-depth walkthrough for the HAZE campaign. Below are level-specific walkthroughs, for tips and strategies please visit Campaign. Mantel Landcarrier During this mission not much happens, your squad is introduced, including Morgan Duvall, L. Cpl. Teare, Cpl. Peshy, and Cpl. "Watchstrap" Daily. The level\mission introduces Nectar, Mantel, Shane's past, and their mission as well. During the first part, Shane and his crew are in an elevator, where the team is introduced, and Teare "Tightens" your Nectar pack, you later learn that this was him adjusting it by turning down a few notches. Part two involves the teams standing on the deck talking about their mission, until... All hell breaks lose and a plane is shot down, striking up an emergency mission into Selva Region to retrieve the meds from the downed plane. Selva Region This mission introduces true combat controls, along with the beautiful scenes found in HAZE. The levels tales place in a Selva Region Jungle in South America, where you must recover the downed plane, and it's contents. Start off by clearing out the passage using your guns and melee attacks. Next, head deeper into the Jungle following the trail East until you reach a considerably large open area. You will encounter two enemy units on the way to the valley. At your first true in-game cutscene you see some Dropships taking out the valley via bombs. From here drop down the ledges until you reach the bottom, on your left you should find a small shack, hide in there for cover. After you have finished taking out all enemies Duvall will start talking to you over the radio. Shane: "Think the pilot will be able to hold out long enough for us to get to the crash sight?" Morgan: "If I were you I'd be more worried about the cargo. Either way, we need to speed this up." This gives us our first hint towards the obsession over Nectar, and how they value a drug over someone's life. Next, head on deeper into the jungle until you reach a slightly more open clearing, riddled with burnt trees and destroyed buildings; this is the bomb site. While you make your way to the other side you will have your first ever Nectar Disruption, giving you a glimpse into reality. shortly after that finishes you will meet up with Duvall, who is acting weird. He will tell you that the sound you heard was just an animal, and then say that you are almost done with the mission. Immediately after you come out of the Jungle you find the crashsite, where you are ambushed by MANY rebel infantry units. After clearing them all, check on the pilot. He seems to know something about the Nectar false-reality. You will be ambushed again, followed by the end of the mission when you are picked up by a dropship. Return to the Landcarrier One interesting thing about HAZE is the fact that levels transition seamlessly, in this level you start off on the deck and should stick with Duvall's squad. while listening to the news you learn that Merino wears a coat of skin, hence his nickname: Skin Coat. Caridad Quarry After leaving the landcarrier via dropship, nobody really listens to you. You learn that you need to secure the area because Skincoat is in a Quarry. This is where Duvall's infamous emotions speech comes in, you will DEFINITELY want to keep this in mind during the game, it comes up again later. Also, this is one of the only times you will ever actually WANT to follow advice from Morgan Duvall. After being unloaded from the dropship you will find a center of a quarry filled with enemies. Clear them out and hop in the Buggie that the ship drops. Being your first HAZE vehicle you may want to memorize the controls. MantelNav will tell you to: "Please follow the road in a spiral" As well you should, it's the only way to get out of the centre, after 3 rounds or so you come to a road ramp to your right, drive up this while holding your boost button (usually X), and you will come to a small building, just go through this. After driving along the road you will find a fence, you can either follow the road down the hill, the boring way, or drive straight through the fence. Which do you think a crazy Mantel Trooper hopped up on Nectar would do? You don't take any damage from driving through the fence. This is literally one of the only scenarios where you get to run a lot of people over in a Buggy, so pump up the Nectar and run 'em over! When this area is cleared get out of the Buggy and make your way to the small shed on the left of the large Gate. Immediately upon entering the shed, turn right and pull the lever. Then get back in the Buggy and drive through the gate. If your Buggy has taken a lot of damage, destroy it with a grenade or two, followed by some good ol' fashioned shooting. Another one will show up eventually, marked by a small steering wheel logo on your screen. One thing we have noticed is that a squad member might scream: "Heads up! Grenade!" Even if there is no grenade, when near a soon-to-explode vehicle. After following a really long road, you find a much larger building where you can choose one of two things; go right and drive along side the building, to save time, or go through the building and eliminate all enemies. After you do either you come to a valley packed with explosives, this is a good time to use Nectar. Once all that chaos is done, head straight through the small buildings eliminating any enemies as you go along, having someone in a turret helps with this a lot. After the long path of explosives, explosives, and oh! More explosives, you will be ambushed in a building and locked in. After defeating all units, proceed to the small shack and pull the lever. Destroy your vehicle if you haven't already, and pick up a new one outside the now-open gate. I believe this is the only time that *bleeps* are used. A cutscene triggers where Duvall runs over a Rebel and swears at him. Caridad Smelting Plant A lot of people think that the beginning of this is actually the previous mission, but it's, uh, not. So anyway, make your way inside the Smelting Plant, this triggers the next Nectar Disruption, with dead bodies everywhere, it lasts for much longer than the previous, but is still one of the shortest. Go through the door and continue to follow Duvall and his team. Shortly after you split up you will see Merino running through a doorway. Make your way up the stairs and to the left, fighting through enemies. After Duvall chimes in head ll the way down the hall to the second ROOM on the left, not the smaller hall, but the room. Pull the lever and head back into the hall. Go back down towards the stairs, but take the smaller hallway leading onto the overpass. Go to the next room across from the one with the lever, and pull ANOTHER lever. this triggers your third Disruption, where you notice your bloodied hands. Head down the stairs and go through the door to Section D, after making your way to a red room with spiralish stairs head down, to become overdosed by a Nectar Grenade. Go to the right and through a doorway, pick up a Dragon De Le Gente if you find one. Head through this new room and to the left, going up the stairs. Defeat all enemies on this floor, hop over the barrier, and go into the next room. Make your way outside where yet ANOTHER Nectar Disruption occurs, and this is the longest... The Nectar Disruption makes it impossible to zoom, use Nectar or find enemies easily. One thing you notice is that it's raining outside, this is odd, right? Well, Nectar tricks the Mantel Trooper’s minds into thinking that everything is perfect. Just find your way to the top into the control room by taking various staircases, and following strobes. Keeping a fully loaded gun is important here, because there are many enemies with Mano Del Dios. When you reach the control room you are greeted by a wonderfully short Nectar Disruption. Your squad should catch up to you. One shot with the Blacksaw to the server (on the desk facing the window inside the control room) should take out the AA guns. An attck ship will drop some bombs on the plant. Now find your way down the stairs to the bottom floor and make your way into the cave. Keep going south until Duvall tells you to change the path, at which point you do. Go into the building on the far left near the objective marker, and pull the lever. Shortly after you will have a weird Disruption, everything turns really bright, and this one lasts very a long time. If you head East you will find an entrance to a tunnel, this ends the Disruption, continue down the tunnel until you reach a room filled with lava, this is where we chase down Skincoat. don't fall in the lava, it's instant death. Head onto the end of the room and hit the switch, then jump on one of the platforms legs and ride back, easy as that. Now climb the latter and hop onto the platform. Welcome to Disruption #... what is it, 6? 7? Anyway, this part is complicated, head to the far west side of the platform and hide behind some barrels until you reach the end. Then just walk through the doors. The confrontation with Merino goes like so: Mernio: "I suppose I'd better not speak then--''" Shane: "''Shut up!" Merino: "Was that your commanding Officer--''" Shane: "''Shut up! He's a Sergeant." Merino: "A Sergeant, like you. Hmm. Sounds like he's taking charge to me." -PAUSE- Merino: "This is a strange place, no? Somewhere where we take all this from people, whom we wouldn't give the time of day to." Shane: "Shut up or you lose your teeth, Skincoat!" Merino: -laughs- "It is propaganda, that sweat, that you cast me down without a second thought. What have you heard? That I eat people? That I wear their skins as a coat? You like it? One hundred percent cotton. Do you know what an army's most powerful weapon is?" Shane: "Bullets." Merino: -shakes head- "Confidence. The confidence of the soldiers. If your warriors don't have confidence, of course, then why would they pull the triggers to shoot their bullets? And so they feed you stories about your enemies, to make you hate them. To give you the confidence to shoot them, to make you believe that you are a hero." Shane: "What are you saying?" Merino: "My Friend, there are two sides to every war. Are you sure you're on the right one?" At which point Duvall and his team walk in and whisk Merino off to the elevator, where they torture him and, of course, cut off his finger. Which triggers another Disruption. Shane realizes what chaos has gone on under Mantel, and is now confused as to what he should do. Proceed down the ramp and into the dropship. Duvall references "the apes" and everyone leaves. Deserted Swamp After that crazy cutscene, the chopper goes down and you're left alone in a Deserted Swamp, this part is pretty dry... Start walking around and you'll find some fireflies, or so you think. You will have periodic flashbacks, ended by a pleasant picture of Morgan's face, screaming "JUST AN ANIMAL!!!" This is your first true dose of reality. Now, follow the "Fireflies" until you find a clearing, then, go down. Make sure to stay away from the lights. Eventually you will find a Rebel Guide, follow him to safety. Cidade de Deus This is the Rebel Village, the beginning of this mission is a cutscene, but after you wake up and become sober, you are welcomed to join The Promise Hand. Soon later you find Duvall, accompanied by Peshy and Watchstrap. You notice their skin, white and rotted, because of the Nectar. You are sent to kill Peshy and Watchstrap, this is fairly simple, head into the church and hunt them down one by one. Don't bother with Duvall, you can't kill him. Kill Watchstrap first, head up to him and melee to kick him dizzy, this allows you to take his gun, then just kill him. Now go out of that room and into the tower, when you reach the top Peshy will be waiting for you, killing him is slightly more difficult, but still easy. after a few glorious cutscenes, you have to get into the chopper. Gamboou South Beach As soon as you exit the chopper, meet up with the Rebel and hop onto the Mule. You do have a choice to grab an Oso, but you have Razor Tongues, which if used properly, can be the best weapon in close-combat situations. So after you're on the Mule, drive down the path until you find you're first real enemy as a full fledged Rebel. After taking him down go up to him and Hold down your USE button, mine happens to be L2, but the default is the same button used to get into a vehicle. This will turn one of your 5 grenades into a Nectar Grenade, which we encountered earlier in the game, for more information on grenades and inventory, please check this out. The snagging of his Nectar pack also gives you an N-Razor, or Nectar Poisoned Razor Tongue. One stab with this an your enemy overdoses immediately. After a small measure of driving you will come to three Troopers, this is a great chance to grab another Nectar Grenade, or fill up on ammo by holding the WEAPON button over an enemy gun. When you are done here move on, following the strobes. Once you arrive at the beach you will notice a VERY large cannon on a hill, or else you're blind... Anyway, drive up the hill and kill the crew of two running the thing, then take it over (with the USE button) and shoot the large rock in the Ocean, near the blockade. this will topple the rock over, allowing you to pass it easily, if you have done this quickly enough, enemy reinforcements should be arriving, use the cannon on them. Then just go back to your Mule and drive through the blockade. ride along the beach until you reach a defence tower. This is where some good ol' tactics come in. Eliminate the few Troopers however you'd like, and continue into the castle. Eliminate more Troopers inside and pull the lever at the bottom. This gives you passage to the Mine field. Basically, stay far enough away from them to not die, but close enough to shoot any you can. When you get to the other side you will find a Mule (What?! Another freakin' Mule?!) Drive across the beach until you get to a large stone archway, park the Mule under it. walk so that when you look left you can see the other archway, and that if, say, a vehicular device of some sort were to come flying through that arch it would hit you. Than walk carefully toward that arch, look down, and bury a bomb. Then run straight toward the arch until the buggy comes close to you, jump out of the way before it hits you and it should run over the mine you just laid. This usually doesn't kill you, but sometimes you have to try for it, this time I was particularly to close, and almost died. If that didn't work for you just take out the driver, turret-man, and two passengers, in that order, manually. This next encounter is all based on time, hop in the Mule and ride straight through the arch with the turrets, do it fast so you don't die. And don't hesitate. When you are through, continue to the other end of the beach as fast as possible, remember, X is boost. If you do things properly, you should get inside a huge ship. The Falcon Get through the "Maze" of crates and melee the door, follow up the stairs and keep along the path until you reach a room with a LOT of crates, get to the bottom to find L. Cpl. Teare, who (somehow) managed to get to South Gambou Beach, even though he was on bedrest on the Landcarrier, whatever... Cue revealing cutscene! After that (which explains that the Nectar kills Troopers and they shove them in these crates, because they are too cheap to buy coffins, but rich enough to produce performance-enhancing drugs / develop beastly new armour technologies.) is done, you will be ambushed by some Troopers, just kill them all and make your way through the ship. More specifically up to the top floor and through the door, it's a pretty straight path until you get to the next large room, which contains two turrets. Destroy the turrets and get past all enemies before heading to the right side of the room and going through the small tunnelish thing underground. what clockwise through that next room until you're blocked, to get up just shoot the ceiling (which is the floor of the room above you). You may not NEED to get up though because all you have to do is go to the corner of the room with a new door entrance. Just follow the path until you come to a room filled with water, head left inside it and up the stairs, killing all possible enemies. go around on the balcony to get to the ladder on the other side, where you are greeted with an empty room, finally. Strategies are always great... The door will open and you will encounter two Heavy Troopers. Make your way out and up, heading all the way to the door on the OTHER side of the boat, which you have to melee to open. Go inside, eliminate enemies, bust down the next door, repeat. Exit the cabin and follow the balcony until you find a broken part, hop down and go the opposite direction. Eventually you will come to a two-part cargo area, make your way through until you get to an in-ship cabin. Go down, eliminate enemies, and head out the other side. Voila! Las Palmas Sudorosas This mission is Fun! Meet up with your new squad and head into the cave, making your way through, eliminating all enemy units. There are two turrets within the cave, take them out. Exit the other side of the cave and head toward the rocks, this is a great place to snipe from with your Assault Rifle. After all enemies on this beach are clear, head to the other side and up the stairs, make your way to the bar. There will be some enemies there soon, just take them out and continue up the next set of stairs. Keep going until you get into the hotel. Now this part is a little more complicated. Go to about the centre of the lobby and head up the stairs, when you exit the stairway go right, you will spot another strobe, follow the path until you fall, at which point you turn around and follow the new path. This next part can take anywhere from a minute, to 2 hours if you don't do it right, follow the stairs near the strobe up. * Go left and follow the wall until you reach more stairs, go up. Go right, follow the wall, go into the room to get around the debris, head left inside it, exit. Follow the wall, you may want to grab the Hard Candy on the ground, it'll help later. Go up. Go left, follow the wall, in the room, right, out the room. Now follow the wall again, go up the stairs, and you're on the roof. Now just head North-Westish, avoiding the dropship, or if you have that Hard Candy, just destroy it. Make your way to Merino and onto the helicopter. now you get to use a Mano del Dios to destroy a Drop ship. This is really all time based, just keep shooting it and it'll blow up. Cidade de Deus Defence Back in the Rebel Hometown, Boa Bridge You must escort a big ass missile across a bridge, there will be mantel troops on the bridge that will fire at it, but don't worry, it can't explode so there is no real rush to complete it quickly, or even lil the guys. sneks. sneks everywhere Dientes de Vaca Mirador del Àguila Landcarrer Assault Category:Campaign